Rebuild Herself
by Username-not-taken
Summary: Santana knows that Kitty caused Marley's eating disorder, and she's not afraid to confront the blonde about it. Implied Santana/Marley friendship, brief mentions of Brittana.


"Blondie, get in here!" Kitty heard someone shout from the doorway of the choir room. The blonde was about to snappily respond when she saw it was Santana. Kitty couldn't help but scrunch up her nose; she knew what the older girl was going to talk to her about.

"The confrontation of what I did to Marley; of what I caused her to do to herself.' She sadly thought, the corners of her mouth twitching downwards.

Usually Kitty would never fess up to the negative things she did, however, she felt obliged, as this was a little more serious than tripping a geek in the hallway. This was the first time Kitty _actually_ regretted her behaviour; the first time that she had completely destroyed someone's self-esteem.

She allowed a scowl to grace her face as she approached the older girl; she didn't want the Latina to see any sighs of sadness or regret on her face. All this defensive behaviour did was earn herself a roll of the eyes from the Latina as they both entered the choir room.

"Sit." The Latina bluntly stated, waving her hand in the direction of the chairs. Kitty was not one to take orders, but she couldn't help but obey the older girl; Kitty was almost intimidated.

"Why did you do that to Marley?" The Latina questioned, raising her left eyebrow slightly.

"I-I-I..." Was all Kitty managed to stutter before her scowling facade deteriorated, a look of doubt and vulnerability replacing it. The blonde quietly whispered, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

The blonde saw the Latina's hard eyes soften slightly at her change in expression, but accusation and anger were still present in the older girl's glistening eyes.

"What did you expect?" The older girl spat, her right hand resting on her hip.

"I just." Kitty hesitated for a moment before stuttering, "She stole my boyfriend and I wanted him back. I just thought that he'd stop liking her."

Both girls knew that her excuse was weak; that it was pathetic.

"And?' The Latina questioned, pressuring the girl to reveal more.

"And, I was feeling fat that day. I wanted someone else to feel that way too." Kitty blurted out, her voice barely audible. Immidietely she slammed her hand over her mouth. Santana could tell that the younger girl regretted what she had just said.

Santana nodded, smiling slightly as she realised that they'd moved on to the core of the problem.

"So you pushed your insecurities onto Marley." Santana concluded. Kitty suddenly stood up from the chair and rushed towards the door. The blonde felt that she had already revealed way too much to the older girl.

"Stop, Blondie." Santana Immidietely commanded, grabbing the girl's wrist and tugging her back towards the chair.

"Stop running away from all your damn problems. Marley has already fainted from an eating disorder _you_ gave her. Talk to me about it."

"There's nothing to say." Kitty Immidietely snapped, her defence mechanism activating as she felt the instinct to deny everything rise.

Santana only sighed at this, allowing silence to fill the room. For a while they both just sat there, Santana silently challenging Kitty to speak; Kitty refusing.

"Why were you feeling fat then?" Santana finally murmured.

"Why do you even care?" Kitty snapped, a scowl reforming itself on her face.

"You kind of remind me of me when I was your age." Santana shrugged, "expect I was taller." She added, smirking slightly; Kitty simply glared at her in return. "Now tell me why! I don't want you to cause any more eating disorders." Santana noticed that Kitty flinched slightly as the subject of her causing Marley's eating disorder was said out loud.

Santana couldn't help but regret her comment slightly, although in a way she was glad she had said it, as the younger girl's reaction proved that she did care.

"You know the weekly weight check-ins that Sue makes us do?" Kitty eventually sighed. 'Well I had gained weight that week.'

Santana nodded in understanding; she knew how crazy Sue could get over these weight checks. Several girls had even been thrown out of the cheerios, just because they gained a few kilos.

"I want you to do something, Kitty." Santana stated, her eyes glistening slightly. "Several things actually." The Latina added as an afterthought.

"What?" Kitty sighed, scrunching her eyebrows slightly, her eyes widening with worry.

"If you ever feel insecure about anything, just call me. Don't take it out on my girl Marley, or anyone else."

For a moment Kitty hesitated, unsure of what to do. She wasn't one to trust easily, but Santana looked genuine. Kitty _had_ gradually noticed that the burning anger in the older girl's eyes faded. What appeared to be a raging flame was now a mere spark, not even capable of burning the smallest of leaves.

'Alright.' Kitty sighed, biting her lower lip slightly.

'Great,' Santana quickly exclaimed, not allowing time for Kitty to rethink her decision, 'now go talk to Marley. If I don't see you supporting her through this eating disorder, I'mma go all Lima heights on you.'

Kitty grimaced slightly, 'I don't think Marley ever wants to see me again.'

'You're still her friend, Blondie.' Santana explained. 'Plus she seems to listen to you over all others. Not sure why though, you can be psychotic.' Kitty grimly nodded at the Latina's bluntness as she got up to go find the brunette. As Kitty was walking out of the choir room she heard Santana yell one last thing.

'When Brittany needed support we always made out.' Is what the older girl said. 'It could work in your situation too.'

Kitty quickly spun around, seeing that the older girl was winking at her slightly, a playful smile gracing her face. Kitty silently stared at the girl with wide eyes, as a blush begun creeping onto her cheeks.

'Now go make that girl feel like she's some beautiful princess from those Disney movies Britt likes so much.' Kitty didn't need to be told twice; she quickly ran to find Marley. She knew that she had to help the girl she had emotionally and physically destroyed; she had to help the brunette rebuild herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading this _one-shot_. I'd appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you thought, whether you liked it or hated it!


End file.
